Sort Me Out
by WannaPlayKevinBacon
Summary: It's all about second chances when Dumbledore-in all his infinite wisdom-convinces the Sorting Hat to place first year Severus Snape in Gryffindor and young werewolf Remus Lupin into Slytherin. Will this small tweak in the past change everything? A/U
1. Typical

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these things, obviously.

Update: I've edited these first two chapters to fix some errors. When I started this it was before dates and things were all compiled nice and neat for the most part so I had to do math (eek!) and also to add paragraph dividers.

* * *

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

Lily gave a small shrug, "We'll be friends no matter what, right?"

Sirius Black whooped and punched the air in victory as he rushed to sit with his new housemates at the Gryffindor table, "Yeah…" Severus said quietly.

After a bout of awkward silence, Lily was called to the front, and Severus' entire body went numb when the Sorting Hat shouted its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily gave her friend an apologetic smile and found a seat far from the first year Sirius. He forced a frail smile and clapped half-heartedly for her. Later in the alphabet, the Potter boy that had been rude to Severus joined Gryffindor as well, and after a long list of names and misery, the woman holding the Sorting Hat called his name, "Severus Snape!"

The thin greasy boy made his way reluctantly up and sat on the stool; the Sorting Hat muttered to itself as it deliberated, "A thirst for knowledge, the need to prove yourself and escape your upbringing… I know the perfect place for you… but…"

"But?" Severus whispered, glancing up at the hat.

"The Headmaster is looking at me… one of those meaningful looks he gives me when he's overruling my decision… and so… we'll put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus froze, staring up at the hat with a mixed expression; he didn't move until the Deputy Headmaster nudged him. He slid off of the stool slowly and proceeded to the Gryffindor table with a puzzled look on his face. The look of confusion soon gave way to a shy smile as he realized an entire table was clapping for him, including his best friend Lily Evans. She patted his arm as he sat and James Potter leaned across the table, extending his hand, "Alright, mate?"

Severus hesitated, but with a nudge from Lily, he leaned forward and took James' hand in a polite handshake, "Welcome to Gryffindor." Lily whispered, her face brightened by a beautiful smile.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get it." Lily said with a pout, "How are you so far ahead of every other first year?"

"I… practice." Severus muttered, "Now this isn't that hard, just move your wand like this, and Aguamenti."

Lily sighed and swished her own wand, "Aguamenti!"

"Look out, Evans!" James shouted as he barely managed to dodge the stream of water, scowling at his housemates.

"I did it!" Lily said, grinning at Severus.

"I knew you would." Severus replied, "You always do."

Lily screamed as suddenly a she was doused in water; she glanced up to see a water bucket floating over her head. Peter Pettigrew snickered, but his face grew serious with terror as Lily's face turned red with anger, "You little rat!" she screeched, chasing after him as the half-full forgotten bucket fell down onto Severus' head.

Severus tugged the bucket off of his head and looked miserably down at his soaked robes, jumping when James grabbed his arm, "Come on, Snape! Evans'll kill him!" He chuckled as they chased the other two down, "I've never seen Peter run so fast."

Severus' heart pounded in his chest as he raced carefully down the hallway besides James, weaving in and out of students and trying to keep an eye on Lily, who was gaining on Peter with every step. As they rounded a corner, James shouted something Severus didn't here and they collided together into something. As Severus untangled himself and stood he found himself looking down at a very angry Minerva McGonagall. Her face was red as she hurried to her feet, "Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter! I expect you two were simply rushing to class? Certainly not mine; you're always late, Potter. For Merlin's sake why are you all wet, Severus?"

"Potions accident." James blurted.

McGonagall put her hand over her eyes, at which time Severus gave James a questioning look and the bespectacled boy shrugged, both boys quickly returning to attention as McGonagall looked at them once again, "Well don't just stand there! Get yourself to the Common Room and clean yourself up before the other House Heads think I don't keep an eye on my students!"

"Yes ma'am." both boys muttered, rushing down the hall to rejoin Peter and Lily.

The round boy was soaked, and Lily looked very pleased with herself, "Thank you for the lesson, Sev, it came in handy."

"You should teach me." James said.

"No way, you'll just shoot me in the back of the head with it in Potions when I'm trying to concentrate." Severus said, and then gave in to reluctant defeat, "Alright maybe this weekend."

"Thanks, Snape." James said with a smile, "I mean I'm gonna shoot somebody in the back of the head with something so it might as well be you with a water charm." just then the boy spotted his friend and called out, "Hey Sirius!" and disappeared down the hall with Peter on his heels.

* * *

"Lupin!"

The sandy-haired boy turned around and gave a timid smile; had someone really noticed him? Was somebody really talking to him? The blonde boy who spoke was far older, the prefect badge on his chest had very obviously gone to his head, and he laughed mockingly at the boy, "What did you think I wanted to be friends? Get out of the way, firstie, before you get hurt."

The silver-haired Lucius Malfoy shoved past the boy, leaving him embarrassed and insulted. The girl who had been at his side hung back and smiled at Remus; she lifted his chin with her hand and winked at him before hurrying to catch up with Lucius. Remus blushed and watched her go as a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts, "Fancy my cousin, do you?"

Remus looked up to find himself confronted by a group of five Gryffindors; three boys that were standing with their arms crossed, and a greasy awkward-looking boy standing behind him with a pretty redhead at his side, "What?"

"If you're not a pureblood you're wasting your time." Sirius said.

"As if she'd give you the time of day anyway; it looks like you pulled yourself out of a garbage can." Peter added with a smirk.

"Leave him alone." Severus muttered, "He didn't do anything."

"Fancy yourself the Dark Arts?" James interrogated, "Most Slytherins do; the snake is a perfect symbol for your house. Although I'm sure the weasel would have been just as good."

"Severus said leave him be, fathead!" Lily snapped, stepping around to shield the small Slytherin, "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh come on, Evans, we're just having some fun." James called.

"Just go away!" Lily said, exasperated.

"Stay away from the Black family." Sirius warned Remus before the three boys disappeared down the hall.

"Thanks." Remus said, "My name's Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans." Lily replied, "This is Severus."

"Yeah we're in Charms together… you're really good." Remus said sheepishly, "I didn't mean anything by… I mean… she just-"

"It is kind of pathetic you know." Lily said, "I mean… she's a sixth year, and her boyfriend's a prefect."

"I know that." Remus said stubbornly, "Anyway… I gotta go. I have stuff to do."

Lily watched the boy go and crossed her arms, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Severus said meekly.

"Yeah, me either. Let's go get dried off." she said, heading for the common room.

As they walked away, Horace Slughorn smiled on his way to the Headmaster's Office; the portly professor let out a startled yell as he slipped in the large puddle of water left by the Gryffindors seconds before

* * *

"This isn't some sort of circus!" Lily muttered, "It is homework."

"I'm sorry!" Remus defended, "Not everyone can be prodigies like you two."

"Well stop fooling around." Lily scolded, "You're going to hurt someone!"

"No need to get upset." Severus said, "It's just a potion."

Remus rolled his eyes as he tossed in a handful of Monkshood into his cauldron and stirred at it distractedly; suddenly the potion made a deep gurgling noise and a large bubble formed slowly before exploding, splattering the sandy-haired boy's face, "Are you alright?!" Lily cried.

"I think that may have been too much." Severus said.

"I thought you said this wasn't dangerous, Sev!"

"It wasn't supposed to be!" Severus replied with a slight smile, "Does it burn?"

"No it's just… gross." Remus mumbled.

"I'll go get you a towel." Lily chuckled.

"Tegeo." Severus said, pointing his wand at Remus' nose.

Severus managed to siphon most of the foul potion from Remus' face on his first attempt, and another casting of the spell saw the boy's face clean, "Never mind." Lily said.

Remus made a face and wrinkled his nose, "That was wretched; how do you know that spell?"

"Magic has always been a hobby of Sev's." Lily answered, returning to her seat.

"I thought we weren't allowed to do deliberate magic before Hogwarts… are we?" Remus asked, eyeing the potion suspiciously.

"My parents were… busy a lot so I mostly just practiced spells I found in my mother's books." Severus dismissed, pointing his wand at the cauldron and muttering, "Scourgify." nothing happened, and Severus frowned, picking up the cauldron and carrying it across the classroom to clean it the muggle way.

"What was this potion supposed to do, anyway?" Remus asked.

"Professor Slughorn is trying to teach it to his sixth years." Severus said, "It's ‑ supposed to repel werewolves I think."

Remus stiffened and looked warily at Severus, standing so quickly the stool he had been on toppled backwards, "I have to go."

"Are you sure? We still have an hour before dinner I thought we could try again." Severus said as he scrubbed the cauldron, "Note to self: practice Scourgify."

"I really have to go." Remus repeated, rushing out the door.

"Do you think he's alright?" Lily asked.

Severus shrugged in response, returning to the cleaning of his cauldron, "He certainly made a mess of things; he could have at least helped clean up. Professor Slughorn will never let us use the room again if we leave it a mess."

"Maybe the potion made him sick." Lily said, standing the stool back up, "I'll help you clean up."

* * *

Remus glanced around over his shoulder before knocking heavily on the Head Master's door; the gentle voice that answered partially soothed Remus' nervousness, "You may come in."

Remus stuck his head in, hesitating before entering fully; when Dumbledore's kind eyes found him, the old wizard smiled, "Good evening, Remus."

"Hello Professor, I just wanted to ask if you're sure… about me being here."

Dumbledore smiled, "Remus, I won't claim to know everything, or even very much, but I am not a man who often changes his mind. You are no exception, and I don't doubt my decision. Why, do you?"

"I… don't feel like I fit in my own House." Lupin said, "My only… acquaintances are two Gryffindors, and I'm pretty sure they think I'm a loon."

"Oh? Which of our young lions have befriended you, Remus?"

"Severus Snape and Lily Evans, sir." Remus said, "Severus is nice enough and pretty quiet, but Lily's a… little loud."

Dumbledore smiled mischievously, nodding, "Yes, they make quite a pair."

"You know them then? I mean… well?" Remus asked.

"I see things here and there." Dumbledore said, "Now, what exactly are you doubting about Slytherin?"

"Well when the Sorting Hat put me in my House he hesitated. He said something about you. Can you tell me what House he would have put me in?" Remus asked, "Maybe that would explain-"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry, Remus. Only the Sorting Hat knows that information, and he reveals no secrets."

"Oh." Remus said, looking down at his feet, "Alright. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Professor."

"Remus, don't worry; Lily and Snape are close, but you will make friends with those from your own House. Give it time."

"How much time?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Let's say… three hundred and sixty-five days? Give or take." Dumbledore said playfully with another warm smile, "Goodnight, Remus, and have a Happy Christmas."

* * *

"I can't find my scarf!" Lily cried.

"Well take mine." Severus offered, "I won't be leaving the castle much."

"Castle? You don't live in a castle." Lily said, picking up Severus' scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

Severus looked around the room, "I do now."

"You're not going home for Christmas?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Severus said, leaning over to grab a book.

"But what about your mum?"

"It's isn't worth seeing my mother to see my father." Severus said, opening the book.

Lily grabbed the book and threw it over your shoulder, "You're serious about this."

"I am."

"McGonagall's actually letting you stay without complaining?" Lily asked.

"Yeah come to find out she only hates James and Sirius." Severus said, standing to fetch his book.

"Well this is really sad." Lily said, "Come home with me!"

"I have a lot to do right now, not this year."

"Alright well be careful; I hear a lot of the Slytherins are staying behind to work on some House project thing. You know how they hate us." Lily warned.

"I'll be fine." Severus said, "Now look, you're going to miss the train."

* * *

"So." Lucius said smoothly, "I hear one of the baby lions is staying here alone over Christmas."

"Are you going to do something?" Vince asked, crossing his arms.

"What kind of Slytherins would we be if we didn't?" Greg piped in with a grin.

"Precisely." Lucius agreed.

"Well what are you going to do?" Narcissa asked passively, looking her fingernails over for imperfections.

"Oh I have a few things in mind; it shouldn't be too hard."

"Are you going to hurt him?" a small voice whimpered.

Lucius turned and see Remus in the doorway and smirked, "No, not as far as you're concerned and you can keep your mouth shut. It's time you learned your place and stopped buddying around with the Gryffindors."

"Sev could hold his own." Remus said doubtfully, "He knows way more magic than any first year, probably some of the fifth years even."

"Please." Lucius said, "He's just got a big mouth; in fact, let's go find him now. The students should have cleared out."

"This is a bad idea." Remus muttered.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucius snapped, standing up, "Well come on you two; we'll find him and have him crying for his mother before the sun sets."

Remus' head snapped up suddenly and his pupils shrank to small dots, "Sunset?" he whispered, running from the room and hurling himself up the stairs to find a window. Sure enough, the sky was turning a slight red, and Remus knew very well what that meant. It was to be his first full moon away from home and Dumbledore had told him to go to his office before sunset; now it all seemed like a very bad idea to Remus, and he wished that Dumbledore would have simply sent him home again.

The other full moons had been simple, a quick trip home and a return trip shortly after sunrise; his parents had encouraged him to try it at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's care, and he'd agreed grudgingly. He had to grow up sometime. Remus focused once again on the moon and he ran quickly away from the window, desperately struggling toward Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Severus smiled to himself as he made his way from the library; he had managed to escape with an interesting book and without a lecture or scolding from the librarian. Something told Severus that the librarian was the type to live forever, torturing children generation after generation. He froze when he saw the three older boys approaching him; they were Slytherins, and they were walking with purpose. Severus hated it when others approached him purposefully; it reminded him of his father's walk, and his father was very often inclined to insult Severus, push him, slap him or any other form of half-hearted abuse he'd thought up half-way across the room as he approached his son. These boys seemed a lot more into their future assault on the boy, and Severus recognized the flaxen-haired boy in the middle as Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect. Severus dropped his book and took an instinctive step back as the boys neared him, and when Lucius Malfoy drew his wand, so did Severus, "What are you going to do, Gryffindor?" the blonde challenged, "Attack me?"

"I w-will defend m-myself." Severus stammered, taking another step back.

"Oh w-will you?" Lucius snapped, mocking the boy's nervous stutter, "What's your next trick? Run away? Cry?"

The mocking stung and reminded Severus even more of his violent muggle father; he shook his head and had to force himself to lock eyes with the older boy, "Throw him through the wall, Lucius." Vince urged, "Show him who's the superior house."

Lucius grinned evilly and fired a Flippendo curse at the smaller boy, throwing Severus through the air backwards. Severus cried out in fear and pointed his wand out at the blonde just before he crashed into the wall. His long hair fell in his face and he heard a startled yell that made him look up. Lucius was clutching his decently-shaped left bicep where his robes had been cut away and blood poured through his fingers. Blood had splattered from the cut onto Vince Crabbe's face, "I've never seen that curse, Lucius. What did he do?!" Greg muttered.

"Committed suicide." Lucius growled, his eyes flashing with hatred as a fascinated smile crept across Severus' face, "Wipe that smile off his greasy little face."

Severus' face fell and he stumbled to his feet, sprinting down the corridor around the corner as Vince, Greg and Lucius gave chase.

Narcissa sighed with annoyance as she walked down the Dungeon corridor; she hated when the boys ran off on their macho errands, especially when they were gone for so long. Lucius had no problem ignoring her when it came to proving his manhood; Narcissa had half a mind to find herself a younger man who would drool over her anytime she wanted. Of course, it was nearly impossible for Narcissa to think about anything other than Lucius, and she smiled as her mind wandered back to the day they met, and then the night they spent in that broom closet about a month ago. An upsetting noise down the corridor in the dark brought her back to herself, and she drew her wand, "Lumos." she whispered, her light breaking up the otherwise dark dungeon.

The sun had just recently set and only a whisper of its light could be seen over the horizon; it was just enough to make the dungeon eerie, and Narcissa gasped when she came upon the cause of the noise. It was the first year Remus Lupin; he was writhing on the floor and making quiet whimpers and growls of pain. He gasped when he caught sight of her, and struggled to speak, "Please… I… I have to get to…. Dumbledore. He knows how to… help me."

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, kneeling beside the boy. Normally she ignored first years like everyone else, but it was hard to ignore this one while he was lying on the floor mewling for help, and Narcissa had a very strong mothering instinct she just couldn't seem to get rid of.

"I'm… a…. a werewolf." the boy said, "Hurry! It's going to happen!"

Narcissa took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts before she picked the boy up and stood slowly, "It's gonna be alright."

"If I bite you-"

"You won't." Narcissa interrupted, running to the opposite end of the dungeons until she came to the large heavy door at the end. She raised one foot and struck it against the door, repeating this twice before the door opened, "What is it, Ms. Black?"

"Professor Slughorn… it's Remus Lupin. He says he's a werewolf… I can't get him to Professor Dumbledore in time." Narcissa said, holding the struggling boy out to the Professor, "If you could just… lock him up somewhere I can go get the Headmaster."

Slughorn took the boy and nodded, "Quickly, Ms. Black."

Narcissa disappeared down the corridor into the darkness, rushing to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Severus let out a little breathless sob as he turned yet another corner, dodging curses as they flew at him almost constantly. The three boys behind him were out for blood, and he was starting to imagine Lily's face when they discovered his body in a closet somewhere in the castle. He looked down at his wand, "I don't suppose you could do that again?" he muttered breathlessly to it, crying out as he tripped and skidded across the floor, ugly scratches forming on his arms as his skin rubbed against the thick stone. When he looked up he saw an older blonde girl and the Headmaster of the school, "Severus Snape, are you alright?" the wizard asked.

Severus shot to his feet instantly, turning to find the hallway behind him empty; the older boys had given up their chase the second they'd caught wind of Dumbledore, "I'm fine." he said quietly, "I just… thought I saw… nothing."

Dumbledore's face was etched with restrained annoyance as he glanced down the hallway past Severus, "The Sorting Hat didn't put you in Gryffindor to bear your pain in silence, Severus." he said, and swept down the hallway.

The blonde girl, Narcissa Black, gave Severus a look of guilt and pity as she hurried after Dumbledore, and the young boy sighed, sinking back to the floor as he struggled to catch his breath, "Just let me survive this vacation."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked as Narcissa entered the otherwise empty common room, "It's late."

"I was out with another arrogant blonde jerk." Narcissa snapped.

Lucius' left eyebrow twitched slightly but his face remained unchanging, "Out, then?"

Narcissa sighed, "I was helping one of the first years that… was sick. You know you're so obsessed with beating up the Gryffindors that you're ignoring your own house. You're supposed to be a Prefect!" she shouted, then quieted, "What happened to your arm?"

Lucius looked down; the bandaged wound had bled through the white sleeve of his school uniform and he scowled, "Nothing."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Is that why you were chasing that boy all over the castle? Dumbledore almost saw you!"

"You were with him?" Lucius asked, looking up.

"Yes!" Narcissa replied impatiently, "I told you one of our first years was sick; it was Remus Lupin."

"Well I try not to pay that boy much attention; you know what he is."

"I don't think you do." Narcissa muttered, unheard by Lucius as he continued.

"He's only half wizard." Lucius finished.

"Gasp." Narcissa said sarcastically.

"Don't act like that doesn't bother you." Lucius said, standing, "You've always hated-"

"That's not what I'm saying." Narcissa interrupted, walking over to him, "I'm only saying that Slytherins should stick together; there must be some reason the Sorting Hat gave him to us." she touched his arm thoughtfully, "How long has it been bleeding like this?"

"Forty-five minutes." Lucius said sullenly, "I have no idea what the little idiot used on me but nothing I've tried has managed to stop it."

"What, you mean like wrapping a sock around it?" Narcissa muttered, rolling his bloodied sleeve up, "Did you try any healing charms?"

Lucius looked at her for a moment before sighing, "No."

"Well I don't blame you, with no one to help but Vince and Greg I wouldn't have brought it up either." Narcissa said.

* * *

"Severus, hey Severus!"

Severus turned and stopped when he saw the little Slytherin rushing up the stairs after him, "Hi Remus."

The boy smiled when he stopped, "Happy Christmas."

Severus glanced around, "Is it Christmas today?" he asked thoughtfully. It was still night, and the depleted moon gave off little light.

Remus nodded, "Five minutes after midnight, what are you doing here in the Grand Hall so late?"

"No patrol," Severus said simply, "I was just reading."

"I brought you something," the boy said suddenly, shyly. He pulled a large book out from his bag and set it on the table, "It was in Slughorn's office."

Severus didn't look at the book, "Why were you in his office?"

"I was ill," Remus said, looking down, "He said I could have it… I think he was just trying to make me feel better." Embarrassment burned the young werewolf's ears, remembering as he cried and sputtered and—had he been able to speak—he would have mewled for his mother, "Anyways, I don't know anything about Potions and you're really good so… Happy Christmas."

"It's a sixth-year Potions textbook." Severus said quietly, opening the book.

"It's not much," Remus said humbly.

"It's brilliant," Severus countered, offering the boy a thin, genuine smile, "Thank you."

Remus nodded, then blurted, "I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Severus asked, then he nodded, "That makes sense. Well, anyway, it's late. Happy Christmas, Remus. See you for breakfast." The dark-haired lion rose and left the Great Hall, cradling the advanced book in his arms.

Remus watched him sadly, afraid that his secret was out, and no one would be his friend after Severus spread the word.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at the breakfast table, forlorn and nervous; Severus had not met him as the boy had promised, and Remus felt—once again—completely alone. He shook his head, his sandy hair mimicking the motions and stood up, jumping when Severus shouted, "Remus!" from the entrance to the Great Hall, running excitedly up to the boy.

"Hi Severus." The boy said quietly, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I'm not usually late," Severus muttered, then dug around in his bag and pulled out various little vials, jars and a book tied securely with a belt, "I read the book you gave me… well some of it, and I snuck into the library for a copy of the Monster Book of Monsters. I think I can help you."

Remus looked puzzled, but he nodded, "Ok… how?"

"These ingredients should enable me to make a potion that will make your transformations less traumatic." He said, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I read all about your affliction. You won't attack animals unprovoked… just people, and yourself if you are left alone too much. Maybe I can help."

Remus watched open-mouthed, "You read a lot last night."

"I didn't sleep," Severus said with a wider smile, "I read and then I went around the grounds finding all of this. Lucky for me the Slytherins weren't out."

"I heard Lucius saying he was going to mess with you." Remus said, "What happened?"

"I made a new spell." Severus said, "And Dumbledore scared them off before they could really catch me. I hope the others will be back soon."

"Do you miss Lily?" Remus asked innocently, "She's a pretty girl."

Severus wrinkled his nose, "I don't think of her like that," he said quickly, "I just mean… I was teaching her Wiggenweld potion and if she's gone too long she'll forget everything. She can't really practice at home. She's a-"

"Mudblood?" Remus offered, taking the word from the older Slytherins.

Severus scowled, "She's a Muggleborn. Don't ever call her a Mudblood or I'll-"

"I'm sorry," Remus said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. I really like Lily. Do you want to go to the boathouse and see if there's any spots where we can catch Flying Seahorses?" he offered.

Severus looked at Remus for a moment, but then his temper eased and he nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok the first time I put this up for some reason my end Author's Note didn't show up—stupid fanfiction—but it was SUPPOSED to mention my friend kreoff210's fic that she wrote at the same time I wrote my fic—actually a little before. It's called "Houses" and it's about the whole Remus in Slytherin, Severus in Gryffindor universe as well. Check it out; I personally think she does a better job dealing with Remus than I do. Thanks to her for helping me work through my story and giving me awesome feedback during the writing process—which was way too long. She and I will be updating around the same time and I think our chapters will probably span the same chunks of time so it should be easy to read them at the same time. Thanks for reading and feel free to review!


	2. Losing My Way

A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 2 of "Sort Me Out" I can't believe it, really. I can't believe I took a year off writing and didn't go completely insane… although let me tell you it's a welcome place to return to; it really is. Anyways, enough of my blabbering and on to more important matters! This chapter starts at the Spring part of First Year, after Christmas Break and not far from the end of the year. Enjoy!

Update: Here's some more edits, just corrections and things I had to fix due to my awesome math skill and the HP Wiki hates me!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything that makes money in association to it belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and whoever else is sitting on fat royalty rights. This fic was not written to make money or to infringe on any rights but simply to celebrate and further a fandom of epic proportions.

* * *

Remus Lupin stared out the window up at the sun, his eyes squinting but he stubbornly ignored the pain, also ignoring the discomfort of the sunlight on his robes. The little werewolf had a very big problem that had nothing to do with the moon, and would probably end up killing him if he didn't take care of it. "Hey firstie, you're going to end up blind if you keep staring at the sun like that!" a voice called.

Remus glanced over to see Narcissa walking by with a few friends; she gave him a genuine smile and a little wave. Remus returned the wave, unaware of just how stupid he looked until Narcissa was out of view; he shook his head and sighed, standing from his spot and checking the time before running off to make it to Potions class on time. How he'd come to loathe Potions; maybe Severus and Lily would tutor him again. Every time the little werewolf caught up he seemed to slip behind again, never catching a handhold even though it was Spring, and classes hadn't been new for some time.

* * *

"Severus, lemme see your notes!" James Potter called down the dungeon corridor.

"You probably couldn't even read them, fathead!" Lily snapped back, coming to Severus' aid once again.

At first her actions had bothered him, but he'd slowly come to accept her mothering ways, knowing that he may very well get snapped at himself if he tried to stop her, "I showed you my notes," he said cautiously.

"Well that's different," Lily resolved, "We compared notes, which means that I had notes to compare. Fathead probably doesn't have any notes at all."

"Maybe he'll draw another picture of me with the big nose," Severus muttered, "That was fun."

James had caught up to them then, and decided to defend himself, "Well you said you would look at my Transfiguration notes. I didn't know that meant you wanted actual written words. How would I know that? So show me your notes, yeah?"

Severus opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when Slughorn passed them, "Hello Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape."

"Hello," both children responded, Lily brightly and Severus shyly.

"What, no hello for us?" Sirius muttered to James, and they both snickered, Peter bringing up the rear, and laughing as well although he had no idea why.

"Hopefully he finds somebody else to cling to for his free ride through Hogwarts," Lily said, sitting at her spot in the classroom, "I can't stand him."

Severus sat beside her with a smile, "Yesterday he snored so loud in History of Magic that I could barely hear the lecture," the boy said.

Lily laughed, and Severus' smile widened at the sound he'd come to enjoy so much. As they continued quiet conversation, Remus slipped in just before the portly Professor, drawing an enthusiastic chuckle from Slughorn, "What lovely timing, Mr. Lupin; you've got the Slytherin wits about you." The man praised.

Remus blushed and sat down at his spot next to Severus, "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"You were almost late," Severus blurted instantly, unable to control his urge to inform his friend of his scholastic shortcomings.

"You didn't miss anything, except for Potter trying to steal Sev's notes again." Lily spoke around Severus to the small Slytherin.

Remus ignored Severus' comment, now used to the boy's emphasis on schoolwork; he giggled when Lily mentioned James, glad that Severus had never told Lily what he had called her. The fact that Lucius Malfoy rode him about it every chance he got, saying that Remus came into the common room stinking of Mudblood and that he got more and more pathetic each time he spent an hour with Severus Snape made it hard enough to keep them as friends. The last thing he needed was Severus telling Lily that he'd called her a Mudblood; she'd never speak to him again. It made Remus glad that Severus had gotten away from Malfoy that first night of vacation; there was a little glimmer of home in the incident, that maybe Remus could overcome Lucius Malfoy's cruelty as well—in time.

"Alright," Slughorn said loudly over the quiet conversations, "Who can tell me the ingredients of Wiggenweld potion? Is there anyone besides Lily and Severus this time?" he asked, giving the two prodigies a proud smile.

* * *

Severus Snape sat among a pile of books in a corner just outside the library; he was still studying the possibilities of a potion for Remus, keeping his project secret even from Lily. He was skimming through a chapter in the Monster Book of Monsters when a shadow fell over him; a shoe connected with the book and sent it crashing into the wall. Instantly, the book was up and running, growling and spitting as it made its escape from its attacker. Severus' face tightened in annoyance, but soon turned to fear when he looked up at the wizard above him, "It's time for you to leave."

Severus' eyes trailed to the window, and he shook his head, "I'm allowed to be here." He said, Gryffindor bravery surfacing within him, no matter how choked off and forced it was.

Lucius Malfoy scowled and grabbed Severus by his robes, hauling the boy to his feet roughly, "You're only allowed where I say you're allowed," the blonde snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a cry sounded from behind the prefect as Minerva McGonagall approached.

Lucius dropped Severus instantly and frowned, "I-"

"Perhaps you have your times confused." McGonagall said, her voice dangerously calm, "I believe that students still have rights to this corridor, no matter what House they are in."

Lucius gave Severus one last look before turning on his heels and marching off, "Thank you," he managed to say, looking down sheepishly.

"Mr. Snape I expect that the rampaging book down the hall terrorizing students belongs to you?" she asked sharply, "Please retrieve it before someone is injured." The woman's words were sharp, but she gave the young lion a smile before moving on down the hall.

Severus hurried to gather his books and then stood, taking off after the snarling book currently attempting to latch onto a Hufflepuff prefect's ankle.

Lily paced in front of one of the Gryffindor common room couches as Severus did his research in a safer place, safer at least from Slytherins, "Why won't you tell me what you're working on?" she asked for the fifth time since he'd arrived.

"Because you're a girl," Severus responded, smirking to himself as he read.

"So are you!" the quick-tempered girl snapped, and when Severus smiled up at her, she blushed, "Well, it bothers me!"

Severus nodded, his eyes back on his book, "If I could tell you, I would, and I might be able to soon enough." The boy reached out to touch the Monster Book of Monsters, petting its spine almost like a cat as it lay, unbound and contently napping on the arm of the couch.

"Is it some extra credit? You wouldn't do that without me, would you?" the lioness asked, paranoid, "I could use extra credit too, you know."

"We both have perfect marks," Severus replied, looking up when the door opened and James, Sirius and Peter filed in.

"Hey Severus," James greeted, a gleam in his eyes that alerted the boy instantly to something being amiss, "Are you doing homework?"

"Yes."

"What is this?" Peter asked, looking down at the now snoring book.

"Yeah, how do you work it?" James asked, leaning dangerously close to it.

"Tap it," Severus answered without looking up, "Right behind the eyes."

Sirius reached out and followed Severus' instructions, tapping the book firmly. In a manner of seconds, the book was on another tear, this time after the three Gryffindors that had disturbed its sleep. Older students were shouting at the three boys to get things under control, "When are you taking that thing back to the library?" Lily asked.

Severus watched as the book snapped firmly shut on James' hand and he shrugged with a happy smile, "Maybe never."

* * *

"I thought you had little friends who helped you with this stuff," Narcissa said highly, "What makes you think I'd be willing to help you?"

Remus shrugged slightly, "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't mind helping someone in the same House."

Narcissa smiled and nudged the boy, "Alright, you've made your case. Go get your books and bring them down here." The Slytherin girl watched the first year rush upstairs, resting her chin in her hand as Lucius stepped into the common room, "The prodigy returns."

"Do you know what just happened to me?" he snapped, sitting down beside her, "McGonagall just stopped me from running some stupid first year off by the library. Doesn't she know anything about my family? She'd better watch herself; I won't be a student much longer."

"She'll kill you," Narcissa warned, "I'd watch myself if I were you."

Lucius scowled at the fourth year, shaking his head, "What are you doing down here? Why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

"I promised to help a first year with his Potions homework," she answered nonchalantly, "Why aren't you eating?"

Lucius opened his mouth but shut it again quickly as Remus came into the common room and sat down on the other side of Narcissa, smiling happily until he noticed Lucius, and his smile turned to terror, "Him? You're tutoring him?" Lucius demanded, standing up.

Remus cowered from the opposite side of Narcissa, who stood up as well and crossed her arms, "Yes, him!" she shouted, "He's just as much a Slytherin as you are. Do you want us to lose the House Cup because our first years are stupid?! If you're going to throw a tantrum then go somewhere else and do it!"

The little werewolf marveled at the older girl's defense of him, and was even more amazed when Lucius turned and skulked off out of the common room. Remus couldn't help but be reminded of Lily, and her mother-bear-bravery when she was snapping at James Potter and his friends. Now, though, he'd been protected from someone a lot more dangerous than Gryffindor goons, and the young Slytherin would have to be much more cautious.

* * *

"I hate this." Lily said miserably, "I don't like flying."

"You're good at it." Severus encouraged, "Better than I am."

Lily watched James soar above them, whooping and cheering until the instructor scolded him and called him down. She gave Severus a look, "Well you're not as good as he is. None of us are as good as he is," Remus said from behind Severus, "We're lucky we can all balance and keep the broom from attacking us."

"Exactly," Severus agreed with a nod, letting out a quiet cry as his broom pitched forward, dumping him off onto the ground, "Lucky."

"Hey Evans," James said as he swaggered over, full of pride, "Maybe I could give you some pointers some time."

Lily made sure she scowled at him for an appropriate length of time before turning back to Remus and Severus, "What's wrong with the enchanted wagons? I liked those. They didn't fly."

"Maybe you could get an enchanted car," Remus offered, "They fly but… you don't really have to balance."

Severus sat up straighter, still on the ground, "You've never seen a flying car!" he cried, although it was more excitement than it was accusation.

"I have so!" Remus responded with a quick nod, "It was wicked!"

"That is wicked." Severus muttered.

"Evans, Snape, Lupin! Get those brooms in the air!" the instructor shouted, and the conversing stopped for the time being.

Severus was the first into the air, clinging to his broom with nothing resembling confidence, but the broom was stable for the time being. His semi-long hair was tossed slightly in the breeze as he slowly relaxed, sitting up more straight on the broom, "Wicked," he whispered to himself.

"Good work, Snape, good balance!" the instructor called up to him, "Just keep centered!"

Severus nodded slightly as he allowed himself a slight smile at his accomplishment. He closed his eyes as the breeze blew in his face, a pleasant contrast from the feeling of sharp slaps and sharper words that he got at home. Suddenly, though, he could hear shouting, far away but getting closer. His hands instinctively tightened on the broomstick but it wasn't enough as James Potter rushed by, "Look out, Snivellus!" he said loudly, inventing a nickname on the spot as he laughed at his own brilliance.

Severus flipped upside down, his grip failing as he fell towards the ground; the boy squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for the impact, the entire incident happening as if in slow motion.

"I can't believe this happened." Lily said, "Are you sure you're alright?"9

"A little embarrassed." Severus replied, shifting in the bed, "I just want to go."

"You're not going anywhere until your leg has healed." The nurse snapped at him as she passed the bed, "And it's late; visitors need to leave."

Severus scowled, "I hate this place." He said, crossing his arms.

Lily smiled and patted his hand, "I'll sneak your books down to you… or at least one of them, but not the Monster Book of Monsters. I don't even want to touch that thing."

"You can't get into the boy's dormitory." Severus said, stating the obvious in a charmingly naïve way.

"Well of course I can't. I'll just send Peter up to get them; he's still afraid of me." Lily assured them, and then rushed off when the nurse returned to yell at her once again.

* * *

"You know, the way Snivellus took that hit, he should go out for Quidditch," James said, Sirius and Peter laughing in response, following their leader down the hallway.

Remus looked up when he heard the laughing boys, instinctively drifting to the opposite of the hallway as they approached. His face burned when he heard what James called Severus, and his temper got away from him, "Don't call him that!" he cried, "He's a better wizard than any of you three and he's a good person, too!"

The boys stopped, Peter sneering at Remus in such a way that the little werewolf recoiled slightly, "And what are you going to do about it, Slytherin?" Sirius growled, turning on the boy even more ferociously than he had at the mention of his cousin Narcissa.

Remus' chin quivered and he almost walked away, but his eyes caught Lucius Malfoy coming down the hallway and he grit his teeth, launching himself at the Black boy. He struck Sirius just below the chin, and both boys went to the ground, shouting and scuffling. James pulled Remus up off of his friend, holding his arms behind his back; Remus closed his eyes as Sirius prepared to hit him, and then when a shout sounded, and he was dropped, he opened his eyes, "What is going on here!?" Lucius demanded, "I want all of you back to your common rooms before I dock House Points!"

"You'll get yours, Lupin!" Sirius shouted before James tugged on his sleeve, and the three boys raced off down the hall.

Remus gave them a scowl before he turned to face Lucius, shocked at the look of pride from Malfoy, "Good job," he said coldly, "Slytherins have been besting Gryffindors since much longer than you or I have been alive."

"Thank you," Remus said quietly, the slightest smile playing at his lips.

Lucius nodded, "Don't let the fact that those boys are purebloods, and that you're a mixed, pathetic excuse for a wizard stop you." The prefect turned away, "Get to the Dungeons," and then he was gone.

Remus wasn't smiling anymore as he hurried off towards the common room, feeling closed off from both Houses after his last desperate ploy to fit in.

* * *

Lily stood on the stone bridge, looking out at the scenery as the warm spring air blew through her long red hair, "It's a nice view."

Lily straightened and looked up as Remus stopped beside her, "What are you doing out here so early?" she asked.

"Just walking," Remus said, "I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too, my sister thinks I'm weird and Severus is my only friend… I hope I see him over the break," Lily shifted slightly.

"Yeah," Remus answered sadly, and then a mischievous grin spread over his face, "You know who I'm not going to miss?"

"Lucius Malfoy," both children said at the same time, and then giggled.

"What are you going to do this summer?" Lily asked.

"Well it's only two months," Remus said, "So… maybe just work on my magic; I could really use better grades next year."

"You might have done really well," Lily encouraged, "You don't know yet. I wish I could practice flying a broom… but it looks like I'll be stuck writing in my diary and listening to the Beatles like all the other muggle girls."

Remus moved slightly closer, shrugging, "You're not like the other muggle girls."

"Thanks," Lily said, blushing before she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you on the train." The Gryffindor took a step back before she turned and hurried off towards the castle.

* * *

"I wasn't sure if you would want me back for a second year." Remus said sheepishly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well it seems that you have done rather well for yourself, doesn't it? Perhaps in a few years you will even make Prefect."

Remus blushed, "I'm not the most popular Slytherin," he said, "But thank you, Professor."

"Have a good summer, Remus," Dumbledore responded, watching the first year leave his office with another pleased chuckle.

"Hey, firstie!"

Remus spun around and smiled stupidly when he saw Narcissa Black approaching, alone, "Hi Narcissa."

"I heard you punched my cousin," she said, smiling at his flabbergasted reaction, "Come on; take a walk with me."

Remus followed the girl obediently, his head down, "I just thought if I hit him… well… well he was talking about one of my friends and I-"

"I said walk with me," Narcissa interrupted, "Not march along behind me like a scolded child," she scolded, "You're going to be twelve soon enough."

"And you'll be seventeen," Remus answered, not sure why they were talking about this.

"That's only five years," Narcissa said casually, then ran her hand through his hair, "You're a good person, Remus, with a good heart…" She stopped then, "You're cute. You're lonely and a little pathetic, ok? Lucius won't be here next year. I'll... see you on the train." She left the boy then, to stare after her with a puzzled enchantment.

* * *

A/N: Another big thanks to kreoff210 for her writing style and the inspiration that her own work gives me. Feel free to go and have a look at her "Houses" fic that is her take on the same Severus/Remus switcheroo. Look for Chapter 3 soon… or at least eventually! REVIEW (please?)

Update: Ok Chapter 3 will be up within a week at the most. I've gone through and sorted through the errors that needed fixing in 1 and 2. Thanks!


	3. Push

Severus was in bed, a pillow held tightly over his head to block the noise out. The screaming and crashing wasn't new, but since being away from it, he found it harder to swallow. If he was any of his housemates, he wouldn't be cowering in bed. His dingy bed had been a fragile haven since he was big enough to hide in it from his father. Now, he felt more childish than anything, and he wanted to blame his mother deep in his heart, for marrying such a man and having a child. Never being born would have been an improvement over witnessing Eileen's daily beating courtesy of the worthless muggle she was shacking up with. Another crash, another scream, and this time Severus answered with a cry of his own, a cry of frustration and guilt. What would Lily think if she found out he didn't help? What would she say? He remembered the look she'd given him when she saw the old burns on his arm when he'd rolled his sleeves up without thinking.

The pity had made him sick to his stomach, and he vowed that when he returned home, he wouldn't be a victim. Unfortunately, Tobias was bigger and meaner than Severus' memory had let on, and confidence fled out the window the second he'd stepped across the threshold and seen the hateful man, "Look who's home from the bloody circus," he muttered, dropping his spent cigarette into his empty bottle of lager.

"Sev got perfect marks," Eileen said, forcing a smile and patting her son on the shoulder. Her ring finger looked as if it had been broken while Severus was gone.

"That's brilliant," Tobias muttered, looking at his son with eyes that made Severus cringe, "How much bleeding money they give you for perfect marks, Mr Wizard? You're still trash, now get in the kitchen and bring me a drink you Nancy."

Snaps had skulked into the kitchen like a robot, controlled by someone else as he fetched his father's drink, ignoring the scowl Tobias gave him upon his return, "Severus, please put your things away," Eileen said softly, banishing him to his room as usual. Whether she was protecting him or just as put off by his presence, he never knew for sure.

Despite all of the hate and fear and guilt, Severus couldn't bring himself to move from his bed, that night or any other after. He'd endure as he always had and maybe-just maybe-returning to Hogwarts would erase the wounds of summer break. Soon, the screams quieted to crying, and then muttered conversation. Tobias was likely spouting his usual nonsense. "I love you too much. It's the stress of being out of work. I'm trying to quit drinking. It's just that boy." Severus could recite them from memory, but it made him feel sick. He wondered if Slytherin wasn't the right house for him after all; he was not particularly virtuous, and he was certainly not brave.

* * *

Lily was faring better at home, as usual. Her parents had their concerns, but were practically glowing with pride at the news of their daughter's perfect marks while Petunia fumed every time they mentioned Lily at all. At dinner on the second evening, the older Evans girl finally snapped, "Why don't you invite that greasy freak to dinner?"

Lily scowled but their mother Rose stepped in, "Petunia dear, apologize to your sister. I don't like that word in my home."

"Listen to your mother," their father Charles chimed in without looking up from his book, taking a bite of food as he turned the page.

Petunia bit her tongue, "Sorry."

Lily smiled at her mother who gave her an expectant look, "So what about this boy we've been hearing about?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak but her sister interrupted, "He's so poor he can't even rub two nickels together. You should see how he dresses, and I don't think he ever bathes. I've never seen a greasier person in my life!"

Lily's face turned red and her mother intervened, "Petunia dear, your sister has been given this gift, and I know you are having a difficult time and feeling left out, but-"

Petunia leapt to her feet, tears in her eyes, "You don't know anything!" She cried before running upstairs.

Rose reached over and patted her daughter, "Don't worry, love, she's just having a little bit of jealousy. She was right about one thing. You should invite that boy over, one day when Petunia's away with her friends. We would like to meet him."

Lily smiled, "Thank you, mum, I will."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful, Charles?"

"Listen to your mother," he muttered.

"Oh Charles!" Rose scolded, prompting him to look up, "I wish you wouldn't read at the table; your nose is always in a book, every time I turn around."

Charles turned slightly red and chuckled, "I'm sorry dear," and set the book aside, "Where's Petunia?"

As Rose scowled at her unaware husband, Lily thought about what her friend was up to, and whether they'd run into one another over break.

* * *

"I don't like you being there alone, Narcissa."

"Lucius, I'm not going to Durmstrang," Narcissa said, "It's too far."

"They don't take Mudbloods," Lucius said, "It's safer."

"It's dreadful!" she protested, "I'm likely to freeze to death or be eaten by a polar bear!"

Lucius didn't comment on her sarcasm, "I think you are making the wrong decision, but it is yours to make."

"I want to go and finish out a Slytherin anyway," Narcissa said.

"You're sure you want to go without me?" Lucius asked, "Seventh year is a lot of responsibility, Narcissa."

"If you can do it, so can I. Being at Hogwarts without you isn't exactly like a job at the Ministry."

Lucius sighed, "Alright well joke all you want, but I know what a soft heart you can be. Being a seventh year is about keeping the little monsters under you in check."

"Lucius," Narcissa said, "You're just like your father."

"What's gotten into you?" Lucius asked, scowling.

Narcissa folded her arms, "It's time to get our priorities straight," she said, "Is the downfall of Gryffindor worth the downfall of Slytherin? Or is the glory of Slytherin worth leaving Griffindor alone?"

"That isn't your only option."

"It is," Narcissa argued, "Have we won a single house cup since we started here? It's because we've gotten away from the true spirit of Slytherin. We aren't idiot bullies; we are cunning and willing to do anything to win." She sighed, "I guess maybe that's too much for some of us."

Lucius pondered for a moment then shrugged, "Fine, do it your way. Tutor the others and if a Griffindor gets out of line, employ underhanded tactics to fix them."

"That's why I'm going out with you," Narcissa said, sitting beside him, "Your deviant wit."

Lucius smiled and kissed her, one of the real reasons Narcissa stayed.

* * *

July went the same as it usually did, hot and miserable, making it hard to linger outside even when Tobias was at his worst. August came in just as harsh, and Snape was sitting in the playground where he used to meet Lily, reading one of his less animated schoolbooks when she came upon him, "Severus," she said as if relieved, "Where have you been?"

Severus watched as she sat beside him, dressed in muggle clothes as he was, though hers were more weather appropriate, "I've been at home," he said, knowing she wanted more of an explanation.

"Why not come out before now? And why are you wearing a sweater? Aren't you burning up?" She asked.

"No," Snape lied, casting aside her motherly concern, "Why all the questions?"

Lily folded her arms, "Is it your father?" she asked. Snape froze with panic but said nothing, his face blank, "Does he hurt you?"

Severus stood and picked up his book, "If you're going to ask stupid questions I'll just go home," he snapped defensively.

"No," Lily said sadly, "I'm sorry. Don't go. My mum told me to invite you to dinner sometime. She wants to go with me to Diagon Alley too so maybe we could all go together."

"I already have my supplies," he said, "But maybe I'll go with you and make sure you get the right books."

Lily smiled, "And dinner?"

Snape glanced in the direction of his home, "Tonight?"

"I guess. She didn't tell me when exactly. Are you alright?"

Severus almost snapped again, but reminded himself that she was his friend, his closest and maybe only friend, "It's only another month," he said.

Lily moved closer and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder without saying anything. He didn't pull away, "I wish I had an owl, then we could write at least."

"My mother's owl doesn't carry letters often. He's old," Severus said, "We could leave letters here."

Lily smiled, "That's genius."

"Have you heard from Remus?" Snape asked.

"No, but maybe he's busy, and he didn't exactly say he would write," Lily said, "Maybe the other Slytherins got to him."

Snape shook his head, "Not Remus, he isn't like them," he said, "He'll write eventually."

"Severus, when we're old enough, you could live with me," Lily said.

"Where would we live?"

"A big flat right smack in the middle of the city," Lily said, "Where there's always noise and lights and no one would call us freaks because everybody is different."

Snape smiled, "Alright."

"And we can go to concerts. I'll take you to see Rod Stewart and John Lennon and the Rolling Stones-"

"What about the Beatles you always talk about?" Snape asked.

Lily sighed, "It doesn't look like they're getting back together, but there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Snape mused silently, "I'd like that," he said.

"In six years then, it's a deal," Lily said.

"Deal."

* * *

"Damn it, Eileen, where is dinner?!"

Snape watched his mother rush about the kitchen, terrified and hiding it as best she could, "Almost done, Tobias!" Her gaze passed over her son and then settled there, "Go on now. Your father doesn't want you moping about the kitchen."

"A friend invited me to dinner, mum, from school," he said, "You're burning the-"

"Oh Merlin!" She hissed, turning back to the stove, "Get out before he comes looking!"

Snape didn't wait for another prompt, he was out the back door in an instant and running from that terrible house. He ran all the way to the park, almost colliding with Lily in the low light, "Severus! Is everything-"

Severus nodded, "Lets just go," he said, looking over his shoulder as if a boggart had been after him.

"Petunia is off with friends," Lily said as they walked, "She's been insufferable ever since I got home."

Snape listened silently, letting her small talk take away the fear of what waited for him back home, the man that was slowly making life unbearable as a month had stretched to seem longer than their ten month term at Hogwarts. He imagined that students like James and Remus thought the opposite, their vacation filled with safety and laziness. Lily, too, perhaps felt this way although she was far from the academic mediocrity of James Potter, a boy that made Snape wonder if his parents weren't baboons.

The Evans home was nice, cozy, a mansion compared to the Snape house, falling apart and home to more than a few mice. The Evans home smelled like desserts, like love and a mother who cared enough to sweep the floor or wipe down the kitchen counter. Lilly's parents were just as pleasant as their home, smiling and gentle and so like Lily that Snape's defenses lowered. Lily's father shook his hand, which threw him for a loop, having a man reach out with no intention of hitting him.

Thankfully, there was little time to talk before dinner was ready, and Lily answered most of her parents questions for him. As they ate, however, conversation wandered down roads less pleasant, "Severus, Lily tells us you live nearby. Who are your parents?"

Lily looked at Snape but he held his emotions in check, "Tobias and Eileen Snape, sir," he said, "They are usually very busy."

Charles nodded, "Are they... magical as well?"

"My mother is. My father is a... a nonmagical person," Snape said.

"Lily said that you might be joining us when we go to pick up her school supplies," Rose said, "Will your parents be taking you?"

Snape shook his head, "I already have supplies," he lied, "Lily asked me to go, for fun."

"We'll be glad to have you," Charles said, "Of course."

"Charles, will you help me with the dishes? Lily, why don't you show Severus around the house dear?"

"Yes, mum," Lily said, leading him away.

"There's no need to say a word," Charles told Rose, "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Did you see the bruises on his arm? Oh, Charles we have to do something," Rose urged.

Charles carried the dishes from the table into the kitchen, "Maybe this trip will give us a chance to assess the situation. There's no reason to get involved until we know the right people to call. Do wizards call the same people?"

Rose turned on the sink, leaning against the counter, "How terrible to have magic and still not have the money or motivation to take proper care of a child."

Charles wrapped his arms around his wife, "It'll be alright, love. We'll find a way to fix it."

"This is your room?" Snape asked, "It's massive."

Lily laughed, "It's the smallest one. Petunia's is bigger but hers is painted green. Can you believe you wanted to be in Slytherin?"

Snape was busy examining a snow globe as he answered, "My mother was in Slytherin. I thought they would be more accepting of me than any other house, more academic."

"Are you happy that we're in Gryffindor?"

Severus paused, turning around. He hadn't really thought about it since he'd been sorted, or what the Sorting Hat had told him. He was bullied some, but it was just teasing, gentle and stupid jeering from Potter mostly. The way the Gryffindors and Slytherins treated Remus, Snape considered himself lucky, "I'm glad we're in the same house, and Gryffindor feels... nice."

Lily seemed pleased with that answer and she sat down on her large canopy bed, "What do you think Remus is doing?"

Snape shrugged, "Maybe vacationing with his family? He didn't really mention any plans," he said.

"Outside of snogging Narcissa Black," Lily muttered.

"He said that?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Well, no, but you've seen how he looks at her," she said.

"They're in the same house," Severus said with another shrug, going back to exploring the trinkets on Lily's bookshelf.

"She's older than us by five years, and she's rude," Lily said, "She's never been particularly kind to me. What about you?"

"Well she never chased me around the castle trying to kill me."

"You know what I mean!" Lily said.

"Why would anyone want to snog," Severus muttered, "Its dreadful."

"It won't be dreadful when we're older," Lily faltered.

"I'm never having a girlfriend," Severus said, "It's a waste of time." He turned to see Lily scowling, "What?"

Her expression changed to neutral and she turned started to play with her hair, "What what?"

Before he could answer, Lily's mother had stepped in, "Hello," she said, "Severus, would it be possible for you to join us on Friday?"

He glanced at Lily who smiled and shrugged, "I suppose so," he said, "I don't have anything else to do."

"That's lovely," Rose said, "I'll bring up some tea. Lily? Door open, dear."

"Yes, mum," she said sheepishly.

Once she was gone, Snape looked at her, "Door open?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was very busy, full of young witches and wizards buying what they needed for Hogwarts and just a bit more. The Evans family was entranced, but Snape was not, never fond of large crowds, "I want an owl, Mum, not one of the school owls. I want one of my own," Lily said.

"Does Severus have one?" Rose asked.

Severus looked up at the sound of his name, but Lily answered for him, "He uses the school owls too."

Charles smiled when Rose looked at him, "We'll see, dear," he said, patting Lily, "Books first, yes?"

After an hour of gathering books and supplies-Snape's jaw dropping at the amount of money Rose and Charles spent without batting an eyelash-Lily noticed that her father had managed to sneak off. They found him outside holding a pair of cages. A red owl-almost identical in color to Lily's hair- n one and in the other, a black owl with a striped belly that almost looked like a hawk. Snape mused over how the Evans had bought their daughter two owls until Charles handed the black and white one to him, "There you are, Severus."

Severus stared up at Charles, his mind a jumble, "This is..."

"Yours," Charles confirmed, then added a small white lie, "They were on sale."

The little owl cooed and brought Severus back to himself, "Thank you," he said, for he knew nothing else to say. His father usually grouched when anything was given to Snape and his mother usually warned him against telling his father, but not so with Charles. He simply nodded, patted Severus' shoulder and walked away with the family, Lily talking excitedly about names for her new ginger owl. Severus smiled and followed, an odd feeling of warmth coming over him.

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for reading! Recently my pal kreoff210 updated her Houses fic too so if you're into the premise of this fic you'll love it's sister written by her. Don't forget to Review if you like it!


End file.
